


Mrs. Fluffy Bottoms

by Katzumi_san



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Deceit Mention, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Light Angst, Plushies, Post-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Pre-Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Remus mention, Young Sides (Sanders Sides), he doesn't really appear, he doesn't really appear either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzumi_san/pseuds/Katzumi_san
Summary: When Thomas was younger he had a bunny plushie that Roman named Mrs. Fluffy Bottoms. That plushie always made him feel safe and less scared, and by extension it made Virgil feel the same way.Any ship in this completely platonicInspired by that one vine where Roman asks Virgil to give him his plushie back.REWRITTEN





	Mrs. Fluffy Bottoms

Like many kids his age, Thomas feared certain things. For example, the darkness or thunder storms and like many kids his age he found comfort and safety in a trusty companion, a bunny plushie that was named Mrs. Fluffy Bottoms, whenever he hugged her he could sleep without a single problem because the bunny would keep closet monster aways, she would make thunders less scary, she can keep him safe.

Roman was responsible for naming her and making her seem like a great protector from those scary things, at the time Virgil barely existed but he was there regardless to keep Thomas safe and make him scared of dangerous things around him, one of those times was when there was a roaring storm outside and Virgil was really scared of the thunder, the little side was shaking and crying in fear and by extension so did Thomas, then again they were only five of course a really strong storm managed to scare them.

Roman was there to save the day and bring their soft knight to protect them! He made Thomas go get Mrs. Fluffy bottoms and then go back to bed so he could be in a comfortable place to calm down, in the mindpalace the same happened but a bit differently. The prince of the imagination grabbed the bunny and went to look for the side that was known as fear, he knew he was affecting Thomas and scaring him to the point that he was crying and panicing "Fear! What are you doing?!" He called his name loudly making the side scream in fear and curl even more worsening the feraful side's shaking "I don't want to hurt him! I'm sorry!", well Roman didn't realize screaming at him could scare him more or that fear was sorry for hurting Thomas with his influence "sorry, are you ok?" the prince said in a much lower tone, that made fear uncurl just a bit too look at creativity "N-No i'm not okay" The little side asked stuttering, Roman smiled showing him the plushie "Then it's a good thing I brought her! I would like to present you Mrs. Fluffy Bottoms! This little bunny is a brave knight! She will protect you from all danger so you don't have to be scared anymore!" Fear couldn't believe that something that small could protect him and it was just a plushie, then again this was the mind palace where anything could happen especially if the prince of creativity was there! With a snap of his fingers the plushie stood up with an heroic pose that made Fear smile.

The storm kept raging sure but Virgil's tears were drying away and Mrs. Fluffy Bottoms remained in his arms making him feel safe, Roman sat beside him just to make sure he wouldn't get scared again "You know, i don't think that storm and thunder are scary" Roman didn't know why Fear would act and lash out like he did, maybe he didn't know how to be brave, but thats ok! He can teach him how!. Fear tilted his head not really agreeing with the Prince "but they are loud" Roman smiled "So am I! But I'm not scary!" Fear smiled slightly the Prince was right in that statement "besides, if there weren't storm clouds we could never see the beautiful rainbows! Thats why i like storms, they bring puddles to jump in, we can jump around like frogs too, but the best part are the rainbows!" The little sides looked through the window of the mind palace that reflected the storm in reality, Fear kept hugging the plushie and rested his head on Roman's shoulder as the prince hugged him "I think i'm starting to understand what you mean" he sort of liked storm clouds now, but not because of what Roman listed, it was because he made an actual friend thanks to this storm. Back then when Thomas and the sides were kids getting along was easier, there was no good or bad sides just sides that were starting to discover the world.

When the storm stopped both sides were hugging in a confortable silence Fear not really wanting to break that hug that made him safe but he had to do so eventually, Roman smiled at him when he did trying to make sure the side was still ok, Virgil tried to handle the bunny back but Roman shook his head and pushed Fear's hands back to him with the plushie "You can take her with you, after all Mrs. Fluffy Bottoms can protect you from everything. No matter what she will always make you feel safe" Fear smiled and nodded, he didn't know if it was Mrs. Fluffy Bottoms or the prince that made him feel safe but either way he gave a small "thank you" and they both went their seprate ways.

But when Thomas grew up, the light and dark sides were defined and Virgil ended up being a dark one which meant he was seen as a threath and could no longer be treated nicely like before, without his source of comfort, without the bunny to ground him, his fear became greater and that is how fear turned into anxiety.

When Virgil appeared for the first time with the light sides he appeared as sassy and confident, a persona that kept him safe and that wouldn't allow him to get hurt, he hoped that maybe there would be a chance for things to be like they used to when they were kids, but he was wrong. No matter how much help or insight he provided he was still seen as a dark side, a bad trait of Thomas's personality and when his anxiety became to much to allow him to get any sleep, Virgil knew that he needed the stuffed toy.

The anxious side took a deep breath and stood up, keeping in mind that he had to stay as calm as he possibly could so Thomas couldn't feel the same ammount of anxiety he was generating. He walked out of his room heading towards Roman's, he knew that if he wasn't careful he would get lost in the infinity the creative side's room is. He stood in front of the door, hesitant to open it an be caught.

"Common Virgil, just get in take it and get out. Everything will be fine" he reassured himself in a low voice as he slowly opened the door and walked towards Roman's castle, if Mrs. Fluffy Bottoms was anywhere in this room it would be in the prince's home.

He looked through almost every room in the castle, which took him about two hours, except Roman's bedroom, of course he was that unlucky the bunny had to be in the room he was most likely to get caught in. The anxious side took a deep breath as he slowly opened the door tiptoeing inside, quietly looking for the bunny and found it very quickly, it was on a shelf with other many valued objects Roman had. Virgil felt a little bad about stealing it but he really needed it to rest and by extension so Thomas would rest as well, he took it ready to escape towards his room again, but this couldn't be so easy now, could it?. Virgil heard the fanciful side groan, the springs of the bed moving, for some reason the prince was waking up and Virgil did the most logical option, hide. Thankfully Roman's room was quite big giving him a lot of choices to hide in, however, in his rush to not be discovered he ran to the first thing he saw, Roman's closet.

He got inside the closet leaving the door slightly opened, hugging Mrs. Fluffy Bottoms thigthly like that would help him to not get discovered. He saw Roman sit on his bed and eventually get up and out of the room for a reason that was unknown to him, Virgil decided it was best to wait for Roman to get back to sleep before he got out again, just to be sure he wouldn't be caught, Roman probably just stayed awake for ten minutes at most, but to Virgil it felt like hours and his anxiety wasn't making this any better.

Eventually Roman came back, the anxious side waited a couple minutes before getting out of the closet and returning to his room as fast as he possibly could.When Virgil arrived to his room he fell asleep the moment he layed down on the bed hugging the bunny, finally feeling safe and calm. The next day he sleeped in, but at that time the other sides didn't care about it that much, except Patton but he didn't feel close enough to go check on him.

Virgil woke up to Roman's loud voice claiming something he was not awake enough to understand, he headed down the stairs hoping to just be able to go in get some coffee and go out, no talking requiered or anything. When he got down he could now clearly hear Roman "I tell you that someone entered my room last night and stole Mrs. Fluffy Bottoms!" Virgil stood on the stairs to lisent to everything before walking in and somehow giving away that he had it.

"Roman I really consider your distress unnecessary, after all you only misplaced a stuffed animal, it is not a big deal" said Logan in his own way to try and calm down the fanciful side, his attempt failed.

"It's not just a plushie! Mrs. Fluffy Bottoms means a lot to me!" That statement made Virgil feel bad, maybe the bunny meant the same to him and Roman and he just snatched it away.

"It's okay kiddo, plushies can mean a lot to anyone but maybe Logan is right, maybe you just misplaced it, what do you say we have breakfast and then we help you look for it?" Said Patton, his attempt to calm Roman far more succesful than Logan's.

"Fine, we will look for her after breakfast" said Roman, he wasn't completely calmed yet but not as distressed as before. Virgil took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen, the other sides went silent and stared at him, Virgil did the only thing he knew to make them stop staring, sliglthly lash out "I get it, you don't want me here. I will just grab some coffee and stop bothering all of you with my prescence" his voice tone was a bitter one, he could feel all the others flinch at his words, yet none of them answered back. He made his coffee and decided to head out only stopping because Patton talked to him. "You are not a bother kiddo ... you could even join us for breakfast if you want", Virgil knew Patton was nice and that this invitation had no other intention than to make him feel better, but he is a villain and he truly doesn't want to hurt Patton when he is so nice to him by letting him get attached. "Thats nice of you Patton, but don't lie to me, being here does bother all of you." That being said Virgil retreated to his room and didn't come out the rest of the day, he just stayed in bed hugging the bunny and drinking his coffee.

Virgil knew he had to giver her back to Roman, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He tried multiple times but before he did it, something always caused him to highten his effect on Thomas, when that happened he just locked himself in his room and hugged the bunny to try and lessen his effect on Thomas, yet that tactic eventually stopped working. He heard Thomas summon the others in panic hoping that they could help him somehow "Guys I don't know whats happening! I don't even know why I'm panicking!" Virgil felt bad, he was anxious because Deceit tried once again to reach Thomas, Virgil could never allow that. "This is obviously being caused by Jack smellington" He heard Roman say, and well he was right. "I propose you summon Anxiety, so that we may adress whatever seems to be distressing him. That would be the most efficient way to solve this issue" said Logan. That only made Virgil more anxious, he couldn't tell them the thruth, it was already bad enough he was the bad guy. What if they thought he was working with the others by being in contact with them? Or what if they thought he was doing it on porpouse to hurt Thomas?

This only made Thomas panic worse, thankfully Patton stepped in "It's ok kiddo try to breathe ok?" He heard Thomas stutter something affirmative, "Now kiddos I know we should talk to anxiety about this, but if whatever he is going through is making Thomas like this. I can only imagine how much worse he must be feeling, I think we should wait until things calm down to summon him". Virgil couldn't be more thankful for Patton and his kind heart, at least now he had time to calm down and make something up to tell the others instead of what was actually making him feel so bad.

After fifteen minutes Thomas was finally calming down, Virgil felt himself being summoned, however, he refused to appear. He wasn't ready to face them, he wasn't ready to tell Thomas about the others, he just couldn't do it and decided to stay right were he was. "Guys, Where is anxiety? Why didn't he come up?" Asked Thomas, Patton was about to answer but Roman beat him to it "Probably because that emo nightmare did this on porpouse and can't face the consequences of his actions!". Virgil flinched in his room, he could hear the anger and hatred in Roman's voice, it wasn't nice being at the receiving end of it, even if the fanciful side wasn't aware he was hearing them, that comment hurt a lot. "Now Roman, don't be so mean. Maybe anxiety isn't feeling well and needs a little more time before joining us and explaining what happened" of course Patton tried to defend him, he always does that. "As if Padre! I'm sure that villain did this just to entretain himself! Thats why he didn't appear and why he won't no matter how much time we wait!"

Patton kept trying to defend him while Roman continued to frame him as a completely evil being that found joy in hurting Thomas, Logan kept a neutral ground seeing both statements as a possibility but he never took a side. Eventually they decided to stop arguing and giving anxiety the benefit of the doubt, Thomas thanked them for being there until he calmed down and everyone else sank down and returned to whatever they were doing before Thomas summoned them.Virgil felt terrible about how much and how badly he affected Thomas, because of this the anxious side made a decision, for Thomas's well being he was going to duck out, eliminate himself from the equation. Thomas would never be affected like that ever again.

And He did, Virgil ducked out eliminating any effect he had on Thomas because that seemed the best thing for everyone. After all, Logan and Roman dien't seem to like or care for him at all, Thomas will never deal with panic attacks that don't have a valid reason and Patton won't have to be nice to someone like him any longer. This was the right thing to do, even if it didn't make him happy, Thomas would be happy and thats the only thing that matters.

Turns out Virgil wasn't so right about how good it would be for Thomas's life if he wasn't in it. Apparently without him there to give Thomas fears about dangerous things or to remind him to double check whenever he was preparing for an audition or when he locked his car. He didn't expect all of the sides to invade his room and not only that but they wanted him to be with them as well, it was surprising to say the least.

After Logan's explanation of Yerkes-Dodson curve and Roman saying how much he actually meant for everyone and how much his effect actually helped them instead of damaging them Virgil got everyone out of his room before the effect of it made everyone go on the other end of that curve saving everyone, finally becoming the hero and leaving behind being a villain.

Later that day after being accepted as part of the group and revealing his name the other sides decided to pay him a visit, Logan claiming that he should respect his stuff and not take books that are his, not without asking first at least. Then it was Patton who came and gave him a lovely letter, he finally could call them his family. Finally it was Roman who attempted to convince him of giving away his Tim Burton poster, but them Roman saw something Virgil forgot to hide "Is that Mrs. Fluffy bottoms?" Asked the prince confused. Virgil could not allow himself to panic even if he wanted to, he had to play it cool "oh, the stuffed rabbit?" He asked pretending not to know what Roman was reffering to "yeah I guess so, took it a while ago when I was angry at you for something. I forgot I even had it" Virgil said pretending it wasn't a big deal, that he hadn't been needing this bunny to keep his emotions controled most of the time. He heard Roman gasp dramatically at his lie "I knew you took it!" The fanciful side went and grabbed the beloved plushie, Virgil wanted to stop him, to tell the thruth as to why he had it and maybe that way Roman would let him keep it but he didn't instead he kept quiet "Sorry about that princey, it' all yours" he said pretending not to care. Roman just gave a small huff but forgave the anxious side quite quickly since this was done when they were still enemies, the prince could let it slide this time and soon after he left.

For a while Virgil managed to not cause such a big impact without the bunny to ground him, sure he had some slips from time to time but for the most part everything was ok, that is until Deceit decided to reveal himself to Thomas. Virgil tried everything he could to prevent this but he failed to protect Thomas from that snake and now Thomas was doubting himself, he didn't know if he was a good person anymore. The court room only made things worse because Deceit proved his point, he proved that Thomas wasn't a good person. Virgil was trying hard not to break under pressure, Deceit he could handle but Remus was his breaking point. He should've known this is what Deceit and Remus wanted but Remus got him to badly and he had to confess something he wasn't ready to tell.

"Because I was one of them"

He wanted to cry, this secret was never meant to come out but it did and the look on Thomas' face told him every single reason why he sould've kept his mouth shut. He sank down before Thomas could say anything, that look said more than enough, Thomas must have him now because he was, no, he IS a dark side, a part of himself Thomas would rather not have.

That night Virgil was to nervous, he need to have Mrs. Fluffy bottoms again he had to risk getting caught again, because if he didn't then Thomas would feel all his anxiety full force and he didn't need that, not now. Once again Virgil entered Roman's room, knowing exactly where to look for this time, however, this time he wasn't as careful because he was in a rush, he needed the plushie so badly that he forgot to be quiet and Roman caught him on the act.

"Virgil?" Asked the creative side confused making Virgil freeze on the spot, the prince clapped two times for the lights on the room to turn on and he saw Virgil reaching for the bunny "Seriously? Why did I do to make you angry this time?" Virgil was trembling he turned around with the bunny in his hands, Roman had a clear view of his face now, the fanciful's side face going from an annoyed frown to a face of concern "hey, are you okay?" Clearly he wasn't, after all Virgil was trembling and his eye shadow was all smeared like if he had been crying, even his eyes were a puffy red, for one moment the Virgil infront of him looked like when they were kids, had he seen Virgil like this before?.

Virgil really didn't want to break infront of Roman, or any of the other sides for that matter but he couldn't help his emotions they were too overwhelming. "N-no ... I'm not okay" Virgil sounded so fragile and that broke Roman's heart a little because the sassy Virgil he knows that sometimes became the voice of reason was right infront of him completely broken, the scene seemed familiar even the conversation seemed familiar but he couldn't quite remember when they said something like that, Roman was never as careful as Patton is with feelings but he had to try because Virgil needed help and he was the only one around to provide it. "Can I know why?" Even if the prince wanted answers he couldn't force Virgil to say anything, that would only make things worse. Neither of them said anything for a while, Virgil just hugged the bunny thigthly while Roman waited for an answer and then Virgil nodded. "Thomas hates me now, I told him what I truly am, a dark side" Roman looked at him with disbelief, how could Virgil even think Thomas would hate him for such a thing, especially after everything they've done.

"Of course he doesn't hate you Virgil! Thomas could never hate you" that was the easy answer, but an answer Virgil would never believe "You didn't see his face Roman!" Virgil was loud because he was scared "He looked so scared of me! ... of what I am" Roman really wanted to say the right thing to fix this but he didn't know what the right thing was.

"What is a dark side Roman?" Virgil asked for the prince to answer, but he couldn't think anything that wasn't related to bad or evil and Virgil didn't need to hear that right now, Virgil lowered his head at the lack of an answer "It's a side of Thomas's personality that he would rather not have, a side that makes him do wrong things, a side that hurts him at any given chance!" Virgil needed to let all of this out, the anxious side didn't even realize he was venting "And I am one of those! You saw him today how much my influence and worries hurt him! He barely got any sleep because of it and I made him think that maybe he was a bad person!" The grip on the bunny got thighter, tears were threatening to come out again "and now I am trying my best to not let my influence reach him again! I don't want to hurt him again! I don't want to keep being a monster that torments him!"

To Roman this sounded so familiar in a way, he could hear a childish voice of Virgil saying the same thing "I don't want to hurt him! I'm sorry!" Roman remembered now, that happened during a strong thunderstorm when Thomas was younger, Virgil was just fear at that time but he got so strong that he drove Thomas to tears and panic, Roman remembered what he did that time. "I can't face Thomas again, not now that he knows. But I can't duck out either because we saw how helpful that was lastime. So I thought that maybe, just maybe if I had Mrs. Fluffy Bottoms again I could calm down and Thomas wouldn't hate me more than he already does." Roman stepped closer to Virggil and gave him a hug, the anxious side being frozen for a moment but slowly hugging back, just like when they were kids. "I don't know how helpful my words may be, but I know Thomas doesn't hate you. No matter if you are a dark side and your influence was supposed to be bad, you were able to make it good and helpful. You aren't bad Virgil, you aren't a Villain and you never will" those simple words made the pressure on Virgil's chest disappear at least for a moment.

During that moment Virgil allowed himself to break completely infront of Roman, he hugged the prince thightly and sobbed until he ran out of tears letting everything out, Roman never broke the hug while Virgil cried on his shoulder he simply hugged the anxious side and rubbed his back in circles trying his best to comfort him quietly. After along time Virgil finally broke the hug "I'm sorry i was about to take her without asking, it's just she really helps me calm down and I didn't want to bother you ... I didn't want you to see me like this either" Virgil tried to hand Roman the bunny, but Roman shook his head saying exactly what he said a long time ago "You can take her with you, after all Mrs. Fluffy Bottoms can protect you from everything. No matter what she will always make you feel safe" Virgil couldn't help but smile, he remembered that phrase from the first time Roman allowed him to have the plushie with him and how much that helped him back then. The anxious side hugged Roman again mumbling a small "Thank you", soon after he left with the bunny in his hands, talking to Roman had really helped him feel a little better, maybe he should talk to Patton and Logan as well about it, he would have to talk to Thomas about it eventually but for the rest of the night he gets to sleep soundly with Mrs. Fluffy Bottoms in his arms.

Long ago when he was just a kid he wondered if it was the bunny plushie that made him feel safe or if it was Roman who stayed with him until the storm settled and even made it less scary, after so long he finally has an answer, it's Roman.


End file.
